


Breaking Lion

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie eating, Dominant Reader, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Premature Ejaculation, men in lingerie, submissive lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A commission for Daretina <3





	Breaking Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DareTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/gifts).



“Wh-what are you doing?!”

Looking over your glass at him innocently, you just tilt your head, “Just feeling up my footrest. Is there a problem?”

“N-non,” he stutters but recovers by taking a sip of his drink.

Humming, you set down yours and lick your lips. Under your feet, he hardens and throbs, only growing thicker when you start stroking him gently.

Olivier gulps and has to delicately put his glass away before he drops it accidentally by the way he trembles as you rub your feet on his dick.

“Mmm, there seems to be a lump in the cushion, darling. Would you come over so I can check?” Your question is innocent but your expression is anything but. Your soldier feels his heart skip a beat but he obeys, coming over to you and standing by your side. Tilting your chair out, you set both hands on his strong hips and look up at him with a predatory gaze, “Shirt off.”

With a quiet nod, he complies, “Oui, Madame.” He raises his arms and grabs the back of his shirt, pulling it off in one sinuous movement that makes you sigh at its grace. You can never get enough of him stripping his shirt, especially when he folds it with military precision and set it on his empty chair. Those toned muscles ripple with every movement, drawing your gaze to his beefy pecs and pert nipples.

His dark gaze falls on yours, his lips parting, as you slowly lean forward to blow lightly on his dark nipple. It tightens and his breath hitches, his mouth forming an O as you finally stretch your tongue out to lick it. Just a single touch and Olivier is trembling, struggling to hold back his moans, especially when you get it nice and wet and then blow on it.

“A-ah!” he whimpers, his lashes fluttering. His legs twitch and his hands clench into fists; his nipples are just so sensitive and he can’t help it, his hips rolling ever so slightly as you switch between one nipple and the next until he’s panting slightly.

“Madame,” he moans out, catching your attention and you let go of his flesh to pay attention to him. “Could I - I’d like to show you something. May I?”

Intrigued, you sit back and nod for him to continue.

Olivier blushes slightly, but he reaches down and takes off his socks to set them aside. It reveals dark, slightly see through nylon that makes you furrow your brow. What? It makes him nervous, your expression, but he slips his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and tugs it down slightly to reveal something black and lacy.

Something dark and hungry sparkles glints in your eyes and Olivier smirks, slowly pushing the fabric down and revealing his surprise before he takes his pants off and folds them to put aside. Now bare but for your gift, he stands back at parade rest before you with his chin low, wanting to see your expression.

Oh, and what an expression it is. You bite your lip and your eyes keep moving and jumping and roaming, and he knows his chosen attire leaves nothing to the imagination. You reach out a hand and place it on his hip, stroking the delicate lace that strains to hold back his rock hard cock, and look up at him with an intense gaze, “For me?”

“Oui, Madame,” he feels so proud of himself for putting that lust and desire on your face, but reveals nothing in his posture except for overwhelming confidence. “I take it that you like it?”

Chuckling darkly, you bring your mouth to it and nibble at the hem, “Oh, do I like it.” Your hands wander now, from his stocking clad knees to his thighs where the band of the thigh highs cut into his muscled flesh, to the straps of the garter along his pelvis. The dark fabric offsets the tone of his skin perfectly, framing his perfect crotch in a way that has you salivating.

And already, the tip of his cock is weeping and you coo at it, pressing a kiss to it, looking up, and pressing another open mouthed kiss against the hot, throbbing head. Reaching around the back, you knead at his ass and enjoy how his flesh feels, how firm yet pliable it feels. And then. Then. You feel something hard against the very tips of your fingers.

Excitement suffuses you and you grin against his hip, “Olivier! Another surprise?”

He blushes but nods, “Oui, madame.”

There is only one thing it can be. “Turn around and bend over.” He complies and catches his knees to stop himself from falling over, revealing the jewel between his cheeks. And jewel indeed, because it’s a pink heart shaped jewel that glimmers at you. Now you bite your lip and rub your thighs together, “Spread your cheeks for me, my Lion. Show me.”

Whimpering at the sweet humiliation he feels at spreading his most vulnerable area to you, he complies and digs his fingers deep, moving aside the fabric as well so you can look at how his hole clenches tight around the glass. You coo at it and lick around his straining muscle, still slick from the lube he used.

Olivier jumps with a yelp and a moan, whimpering under his breath, “Dear God.”

“No God here, Olivier,” you grin and tug at it to watch how he stretches over the bulbous shaft of the plug. “Just me.”

He pants loudly now, open mouthed, looking between his legs at you to watch how you kiss and bite at his ass and his perineum. Every time you thrust the plug in and out of him, his legs shake and Olivier has to fight against bucking his hips back against you. His cock throbs in its delicate prison and drools more precum, enough this time to leak through the fabric and drip onto the floor.

That catches your attention and you dip your head between his legs to mouth at his cock again briefly before you tug him to the ground. Olivier gasps and whirls so he falls on his back, careful not to kick you accidentally in the face with you still between his legs. Unfazed, you jerk his panties to the side to free his beautiful cock so you can take it into your mouth.

Olivier moans loud and long and laces his fingers behind his head to stop himself from grabbing your head. Oh, your mouth feels so good around his aching flesh, too good. Your tongue and your throat quickly drives him insane and he swears when you manage to take him down all the way to his base, his spine turning ramrod stiff when you stay down there as long as you can before coming up for breath. Spittle soaks his cock and he moans at the sight of it, at you drooling on it to get him even more wet as you stroke him.

“I’m gonna ride you now, darling. Try to last until I’m done, will you?” is all the warning he gets before you move your own panties to the side and drop down on him in one smooth move.

“Merde!” he chokes out and throws his head back, hands closing on your thighs to help anchor you. He hates to blaspheme, but God do you feel like heaven. All that teasing and all that preparation earlier only serves to heighten his arousal and now he has to struggle not to cum. You don’t make it any easier when you take off your shirt and reveal your bouncing breasts as you ride him hard. “A-aaaahhhhh, Madame, please!” His hips move of their own accord, bucking and rolling even when his stockinged feet find it hard to find purchase on the smooth wooden floors.

“What’s the matter baby?” you coo at him and guide his hands to help cup your breasts. “Having trouble?”

“Please-!” Olivier yelps when you thrust down hard and clench your inner muscles tight, and that’s the straw that broke the lion’s back. Olivier arches up and roars, bliss filling his every bone as he cums so hard as to black out a little bit. His hips fuck up into you with little jabs, more of a rolling motion that you ride and giggle when he starts to shy away from you as you continue to fuck him. “A-ah! Sensitive!”

A diabolic laugh escapes you and you just purr at him and his suffering, electing to keep fucking him even when you feel his cock flagging a little. “Well that’s too bad, isn’t it? I did say you have to last until I’m done.”

“I’m sorry! Sorry-” Olivier’s accent is so thick as to be almost unintelligible by this point.

But that’s fine, Olivier has more than just his cock to please you with. Ignoring his quiet thanks and his apologies, you climb up on his face. Those dark eyes look blearily up at you confusedly until you rip your ratty underwear off and spread your lips apart for him. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a bit of a break. Clean me up.”

Olivier is grabbing your hips before you even finish, his head nodding fervently as he closes his lips around you and slips his tongue into you. His cum mixed with yours is a heady taste, one that he can’t help but want for more. Digging deep, he pulls you towards him and anchors you down with both strong arms, burying his entire face into you to somehow get deeper.

You moan and tangle your fingers into his hair to pet him, encourage him. It spurs him on and soon he’s sucking and licking to scoop his essence out of your silky depths, swallowing and then worshipping your clit until you gasp out your completion. It’s not quite as powerful as one you’d get if you were riding his cock, but the way that he almost refuses to be pulled away ignites the fire of lust within you even as you come down from your orgasm. You look back at his cock and grin, shoving him back so you can get to your feet.

“Round two, my lion.”

“Oui, madame.”


End file.
